Happy Birthday Crazy-Pairing-Girl!
by The Golden City
Summary: When Kowalski wakes up in hospital the last thing he expects is to find out he's been in a coma for two weeks. A short (That's a lie) Kico Fic dedicated to my Fan-fiction bestie! Humanized!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAZY-PAIRING-GIRL!  
See, I told you your birthday wasn't over yet ;)  
So anyway, I wanted to do something for you so here is a 14 page long word document Kico story (Yes, I did stalk your profile to see which is your favourite pairing) in which I tried to be very dramatic, because, you know, one of the things I envy sooo much about your writing is your crazy skills when it comes to writing dramatic scenes *Cough the way you look at me cough* (Yes, you should all go read that story. NOW XD) But anyway, happy (belated?) birthday! I hope you like it because it is an absurd hour of the morning and I will probably not be able to get up in the morning… well you know, YOLO (Dammnit I hate yolo…)**

***Oh hai! Your reading this and your not Crazy-Pairing-Girl? Could you pretty please do me a massive favour and spam her PM inbox with happy birthday messages? Like seriously, if you do this I will walk your dog/cat/bunny/fish for a **_**month. **_**(Or year, the time frame is negotiable) Or you know, we could work something else out, like washing your car, or washing your dog, or washing your car with your dog… no never mind, I'm rambling again -_-'***

***BUT SERIOUSLY PLEEEEEAAAASE. Also the song used is Gone so long by breathe Carolina and I don't own anything XD***

It was… odd. Like floating, being in that moment where you're almost asleep but not quite, knowing that your dreaming, yet not having the will to do anything about it. That was how Kowalski would describe it. He couldn't _'feel' _anything. It was like his whole world was one of a warm, isolated black oblivion. Time and space were obsolete in this quiet world. He knew deep inside there was more to life than this, yet what it was he couldn't saw and why it would be better was also unknown. All he knew was that he was alive and breathing, but this wasn't the _right _world. But right then and there he didn't have the energy to do anything about it.

And there it was again. It was like having your eyes closed and looking at a light source. You can see it through the skin of your eye-lids, but it's fuzzy and indistinct, you can't name what it is or why it is. It just is. A faint glow on the very out-skirts of his conscious mind, unable to be tracked down or looked at too closely.

That annoyed him. He wanted to know what it was, what the faint little flickering meant. It would have been impossible to say how long he focused on chasing the shadow around his mind. What seemed like hours could have been seconds, or years. So he gave up, relaxing back into the dark waves of shielding covering his mind and protecting it from…

From whatever else was out there he supposed. And then he sensed it. To say smell would be incorrect, because that wasn't what it was. He just suddenly knew it was there. What would have been the scent of something that just wasn't something he could name.

_The kid grinned wickedly, placing the chair down on the ground as he placed a boot on the unconscious guards back. "You look a little lost, people like you don't belong here!"_

"_People like me?"_

"_Yeah." He laughed, black hair a mess and eyes a wash of vigorous colours. "Fragile people."_

"_But you don't know me."_

_He puffed out his chest. "Yeah, but I'd like to protect you anyway. You look to deliacte, your bones are too light and thin and people 'round here make weapons out of everything." He reached out a hand. "This person especially."_

_The world took a sudden shift as he was pulled downwards, warmth enfolding him. "Are you going to let me go?"_

_The voice that answered had a smirk in it, the warmth getting bigger as arms were tossed around him as he sat in the others lap. "Nope."_

_An aggravated sigh. "Listen, I have to go-"_

_A warm pressure again the back of his neck. "Mmmm… no." They replied with a chuckle, kissing the exposed skin again._

_Noses brushing they lay, eyes half lidded with sleep yet still seeming to be brimming with untold secrets. His Mouth was quirked into a small smile, scar dividing his face ever so slightly. A hand reaches out and pushes something off his face, fingertips running down the side of their neck. _

"_Oor 'eau'iful." He murmured._

"_And you need to sleep."_

_He shook his head. "No, sa'ouring mo'ent." They stated defiantly._

"_You say that like it's the last time you'll see me. I'll still be here in the morning."_

_Their eye's dimmed ever so slightly. "an nex morn?"_

"_Of course. Now come here." And he pulled him close under the heavy layer of blankets._

Thoughts, sensations words were all flashing past so quick he couldn't concentrate. And it hurt; the buzzing and images hurt him. So he left them, going towards the scent, Leaving behind unconsciousness for the favour of waking.

_**My eyes open to the sound of a song I've heard,**_

That's when he realised. He had been sleeping. His limbs felt heavy and grounded, but the warmth was nice and reassuring. Sunlight burned the back of his eye-lids and part of him reasoned that he was going to be training extra hard for sleeping in, but mostly he didn't care. There was presence missing next to him, but that didn't worry him too much either.

'_It's me I know, I can tell, I've seen it time after time…' _ the music was soft and distant, an acoustic guitar the only instrument he could pick. He'd heard this song before. He loved this song.

_**Don't know the name but I know all the words**_

Internally he sang the next line along with the singer. _'And I'll push you away…Ooh, I get so afraid…Oh no…"_

The song used to comfort him. Back when he didn't know how to say what he wanted to. Now days the 'I love you's' Flowed as freely as alcoholic beverages at King Julian's Parties.

Resisitng a yawn he turned his head to the side and let his eyes creep open slightly. That's when he noticed things weren't as ok as he had assumed.

Rico was sitting there, eyes squinted and blood-shot, as he stared at him holding a hand in his own and resting it against his lips, tears falling freely in slow tracks down his face. He sat up sharply, leaning over the edge of the bed.

"Rico? What's wrong?!"

He didn't respond. Eyes staying locked on where he had been just a moment before. Multiple things hit him from multiple places in that moment. First was that This wasn't a bed-room.

It was a hospital.

Second was the hand Rico had cradled in his own, his thumbs rubbing over it as if he was trying to make sure they were ok. Witch would make sense considering Kowalski was lying on them.

Instantly Kowalski leapt off the bed, bouncing a few paces away, the long white night-gown fluttering around his knees and medical bracelet banging against his hand as he darted panicked away from whoever he was crushing. Confusion was littered around in his mind, but it only got worse as he span around, ready to apologize.

Really there wasn't any need. He screamed, shaking hand clamping over his jaw almost a second afterwards. He lent against the wall trying to stop the way his chest was heaving.

_He_ was lying on the bed. Jasper Kowalski was asleep in the hospital bed and yet here he was standing there _watching. _

Rico hadn't even moved, remaining by the bed in the chair, perched right on the edge.

_**Sun came up, crawled into the front seat**_

Kowalski was ashamed at how much his voice shook when he spoke. "R-Rico?" He whispered, daring to walk away from the wall slightly.

The Weapons Experts only response was to rub the hand he was holding.

"Ri-Rico!" Kowalski asked again, desperation filling his tone as he started to shout. He was screaming and crying, almost on his knees as he tried to get his lover to turn, to look at him, something. The fear and confusion was being tainted by isolation everyime he shrieked. Nurses pushed past the room with their trolleys, visitors also walking past, some smiling and laughing, others mournful and worried. Yet none even registered the screaming male. He stumbled over, still yelling as he tried to grab his lovers shoulder. But he couldn't. It was like a second skin covering him, and no matter how hard he pushed or pulled he couldn't break it.

Nothing.

No one could see him.

He staggered back a few steps and sank to the ground, hand over his mouth, fear-full that if he moved it he was just going to go to pieces.

"Hey Rico."

_**Memories leaving me, was it all a dream I had? **_

He turned sharply, Skipper and Private standing at the door, Private carrying a blanket with him. Both looked upset and awkward, not knowing what to do or say.

Kowalski watched with horror as they walked directly past him. Like he didn't exist.

Did he exist anymore?!

Private walked over to the bed and carefully lay the blanket down, unfolding it carefully as if he were going to disturb the Kowalski that lay there, still and motionless. Kowalski recognised that blanket. It was a dark bottle green with a strange pale boarder that Rico often threw over his bed in the winter to try keep warm when the heaters went out. The wool was old and smelt almost musty but it clung to Rico's smell like that was what it was made to do. He loved the way it smelt and all the fond memories that came with it of snuggling close to keep warm or hiding under it for short kisses during movie nights.

Private finally spoke, drowning out the song that continued to play. "I brought this. Kowalski always said it smelt like you and I read somewhere that scent is the strongest connection to our memories." He broke off. "I thought if Kowalski remembered you he'd have a reason to wake up."

Rico smiled faintly, but Kowalski could see how much he was hurting. And how he could do nothing. He felt like an outsider, sitting there and watching as his family spoke and talked, yet couldn't see or hear him. And then he did actually start to cry, he just bent forward and cried because there wasn't anything he could do to make them see him. And he just didn't know why this was all happening or for what reason. Why was he asleep?! Why was he staring at himself?!

_**Time for us to wake up  
**_

Skipper patted Privates shoulder as he moved to go stand back next to him, looking like mourners at the funeral. "The Doctors said there's still a lot of hope. He's only been in the coma for two weeks."

_Coma._

It was that one word that triggered it. He could see it. The screaming, the running, and cracks in the roof, the tumbling stonework, the sunlight pouring in through the cracks as the tunnel collapsed, the pain…

He was in a Coma.

That just dulled it all. Kowalski lent against the wall and just stopped feeling. The single word and terrifying moments replaying in his mind over and over again. He glanced down at the medical bracelet on his wrist.

JASPER KOWASKI. HEAD TRAUMA.

_**I'll save my words to make the most of it**_

"Two weeks." He whispered, voice hoarse. This was all so hard. His head was pounding and the more he looked for a scientific answer the more the throbbing increased. He looked up at Skipper, Rico and Private. The youngest member of the team perched on the end of the bed casually speaking as the others watched on almost amused.

"You should have seen it! He was being completely Irrational, but you know, that's king Julian, he's been completely paranoid of new people since Clemson tried to over throw him!" He laughed slightly before launching back into the tale.

Kowalski pulled himself to his feet and padded over to the side of the bed, wanting to be near them, wanting to feel like he was with them again. But it was hard considering he had to keep looking at his own unconscious form where it lay in the bed. He bit his lip and Private started to talk about how Skipper had managed to burn a cake.

"Ah! Nice to see he has visitors. How are you all doing today!"

The perky looking nurse strolled in, long thin brown hair messily thrown into a bun at the back of her head, long strands of hair held up by numerous bobby pins.

Skipper shrugged. "Same old Same old." He stated finally.

She smiled almost sadly before clearing her throat and walking towards the monitor. "Don't mind me, I'm just here to check Mr Kowalski's vitals."

Private shook his head. "I don't mean to be rude miss, but he hated being called Mr."

"Oops!" she giggled, casually taking some notes on her clip-board. "Jaspe-"

"It's just Kowalski mam." Skipper interrupted. "We all just call him Kowalski."

"Oh, ok! Kowalski it is then!" She beamed. "I'm still new so it's kind of hard to get a handle on patient names. Oh! There is this on lovely woman in the cardiac word who-" she stopped, blinking for a moment before shaking her head. "You know, never mind, I'm rambling again." and with a final smile breezed out the door.

Kowalski bit his lip. There wasn't any use thanking people who couldn't hear him. He'd save it until he woke. Whenever that was.

_**I never meant to be gone so long**_

"Two weeks." He mumbled again.

_He Rolled his eyes and propped a hand on his hips. "What a simple Recon task? Psshhh, Five minutes tops." He scoffed. _

_Skipper hefted him the flash-light. "You've got four. Rico take the east, Private west. I'll cover south. Fall out!"_

_Kowalski turned quickly as his team-mates rushed towards their blocked off passages and sprinted quickly down the long north bound tunnel. The flash-light flickered against the walls and roof of the brick structure as he briefly looked for anything of intrest. _

_The scream was pitched and echoed down the tunnel over and over again. He span sharply. "SKIPPAH! IT'S NOT STUCTUARLY SOUND!" _

"_SH- KOWALSKI!"_

_But the cracks were already there, and brickwork tumbled down before he had the chance to call back. He sprinted, ditching the torch in the chaos. Sunlight was filling in the gaps in the roof as more of the tunnel caved in. He must have run onto it, because the next thing he knew a sharp blast of agony shook his skull and the ground rushed forward to meet him._

"Four minutes." He stated. "Sweet mercy… I didn't mean to be gone this long."_****_

Do you still remember my touch at all?

He turned to face his lover who was still clutching his hand like it was the key to the universe or something. He hadn't seen him this lost since Johnson died and he lost his voice. It looked like he was facing the apocalypse.

Kowalski to a half step and then froze. What was the point of telling him he was ok, when he wouldn't hear him, going closer when he couldn't even see him, Holding him when he couldn't touch him.

And when he could… Would Rico even recognize it? Did He even remember his touch at all?

_**I never meant to be gone so long**_

Kowalski couldn't even comprehend it. He had _said _five minutes. He'd over stepped his mark by nearly 20155 minutes.

Yet even after two weeks… Rico was still this upset? How much had he hurt him?

_**Do you still remember my touch at all?**_

And after all of it… Did _he _even remember Rico's touch. Hurriedly he threw his arms around himself and tried to remember the warm relaxed hold his lover had.

Sadly he wasn't surprised when he couldn't._****_

I never meant to be gone so long

"Come on. Visiting hours are over Rico." Skipper finally sighed, standing up and yawning.

Kowalski looked up from his place on the nearest chair and watched as Rico half-heartedly brushed the tears away with the back of his hand and lent forward over his unconscious form and carefully kissed him.

Kowalski didn't even look as the three soldiers left, instead walking over to himself and looking down with guilt in his eyes. "Two weeks." He finally sighed, almost laughing bitterly. "Two fucking weeks I've been a vegetable." And then he did laugh, and he laughed and laughed and laughed, because there was just nothing else he could do._****_

Street lights passing,

The sky was dark. The moon hung a bare sliver in the sky, surrounded by stars pressing in on all sides. The night air was cold as Kowalski walked carefully down the sidewalk, bare feet pattering against the pavement as the night-gown swished around his knees with every purposeful step.

He had to be careful to avoid people, because they didn't move for him and he would just wind up on his back if he tried to push past them. Because after all, they had a real form and he didn't. _'not as if that makes any sense either.' _He thought inspecting the inside of his arm for the bloody graze he had picked up the moment he learnt the hard lesson.

But it was almost nice in a way. He could go where he pleased and no one noticed, He felt almost like a patron at a zoo wandering around the exhibits, looking in on the loud-mouthed cell-phone ladies or the shifty eyed teen boys without any worry of repercussions.

Yet as he tilted his head back towards the sky, keeping up with his easy pace as the street-lights passed over-head the empty nagging loneliness clawed its way up inside his chest._****_

Every one gets me a heartbeat closer

He shook his head and stepped to the left to avoid the woman with her over flowing shopping bags.

But that was why he left. He couldn't handle being alone in the hospital room hearing his own heart beat pound in his ears as the monitors steady rhythm sounded again and again. Really there had been nothing keeping him there, no one could see him so no one would miss him. So he left. And now here he was, surrounded by people, and not feeling as alone.

The city was undeniably alive, thrumming with its own pulse and energy.

He cast his eyes to the ground and noticed the steady rise and fall of the street lights glow falling into its own little rhythm as he watched he could hear a sound pick up in his head. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ _****_

To where it started beating

It was sheer luck the door was open, letting him slip into the well-worn entrance hall.

It was then he knew where he had been heading all along. To the place where his heart had started beating.

"_Don't give me that shit Rico!" He snapped angrily. "I don't have any pity for you or her!"_

_The weapons expert blinked, seemingly taken aback by the unusual behaviour._

"_She was a blind moron!" He ranted. "Calling your scar a 'deformity', Pah! Had she known what you'd gone through perhaps she wouldn't have acted so Idiotically!" _

"_Walski-"_

_The scientist didn't even seem to notice he had been interrupted. "And you! Chasing after her even though she clearly doesn't have a single thought in her head." He shouted, slamming his palm against his temple for affect. "She obviously isn't the ideal mate for you, even Fred could have told you that from a mile off!" _

_Rico took a step towards the aggravated lieutenant who was now pacing as he raged on. "She just couldn't get past your looks could she? No! Because she wouldn't have pushed you away had she known what a funny, protective, beautiful, brave guy you really are!" _

_He turned, mouth parted to speak when it died in his throat as the shocked look on Rico's face. And then it clicked. His face paled, and his eyes widened in shock. _

_He started stuttering "Sweet particle psychics, I didn't me-"_

"_Walski… Do oo li'e me?" Rico questioned, face serious and questioning, giving nothing away to the tactician. _

"_Well… Uh, I suppose if you were to word it in a way such as…" The words died on his lips as Rico walked right up to him, so dangerously close he could feel the heat radiating off the other. The proximity seemed to do something as his face flushed a blood red colour and he turned his head away slightly, swallowing desperately._

_Rico narrowed his eyes slightly in warning. "Walski…"_

_Kowalski didn't dare meet his eyes. "Y…Yes." He finally stammered, already shying away like he was afraid of being hit. _

_What he didn't expect was a soft touch on his hip and a hand on his cheek. Rico sighed slightly, sounding almost upset. "Walksi…" _

_That's when He lent forward and carefully pressed his lips against the others. Kowalski's eyes flew open in shock, but he relaxed almost instantly into the warm kiss. _

_As they broke apart Rico ran the backs of his fingers down the others cheek. "Why di'nt oo jus 'ay 'o?"_

_**Keep me feeling safe and sound**_

Kowalski hesitated beside the door, hand barely levitating above the door knob when the door opened and he had to jump out of the way before Private ran into him.

"Just bread?" He asked.

Kowalski gratefully pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the slight pain the back of his skull from where it had smacked against the floor as Skipper made a half-hearted confirmation noise.

He slipped in the gap in the door just as it started to creep closed. Skipper was sitting at the table, coffee mug in hand as he read carefully over that was in front of him. It was sheer curiosity that had made him approach his leader, reading quickly over the top of the page. It was his file.

"Only son of a man owning an established assassination company hey?" He mused quietly, turning the page. "No wonder he always says he's not his father's son."

Kowalski bit his lip anxiously and turned away. Skipper had tried to make it obvious he didn't want to read their files, and personally that had left the scientist a lot to be thankful for. Up until now the only people that knew had been Himself, Johnson and Rico of course.

But speaking of his lover, where was he?

He padded quietly down the hallway towards his room, but stopped short as he noticed the light from the opened door to his lab. Carefully he squeezed through and was moderately surprised by the reaction.

Rico who was obviously nearly asleep in the computer chair with Kowalski's lab coat clutched into his chest suddenly shot up. "Walski?"

For a moment everything seemed ok, The scientists heart jumped about half-way up his throat and he was ready to practically throw himself into his arms when Rico suddenly stopped smiling.

His eyes narrowed and his gaze flickered from left to right. "…Walski?"

His heart fell from his oesophagus down to his feet in that one moment. He still couldn't be seen, nothing had changed. Rico burrowed back down into the worn blue material of the old chair and pulled the white lab coat higher towards his chin with a slight moan.  
_**  
When everything that's right **_

It took a moment for him to recognize the faint glimmer of tears as the broken soldier started to tear up again.

He didn't even stop to think before he rushed over and tried to soothe his lover, only to find his hand slipped of his shoulder before it could even touch skin.

Personally it felt like a knife to the gut. Rico's eyes closed as he drew his lips into a firm line as the flow of tears grew quicker. The scientist stood, helplessly knowing that the one he loved was hurting so much inside. And that he couldn't help him, when he should have been able to._****_

_**Is upside down**_

And it hurt… It hurt knowing that he couldn't do anything to help him or even let him know that he was there.

Right there Kowalski would have sold his soul to just let Rico know he was ok. It was what was right! But everything that was right seemed up-side down. Logic had been flushed down the drain and possibly would never be recovered after this.

Kowalski reached out and lay his hand on Rico's shaking shoulder and closed his eyes, shifting his grip every few seconds to try avoid his hand slipping off his shoulder again. _****_

Was it all a dream I had?

Quiet sobs started to shake his head and he screwed his eyes up tighter desperately clinging to the mantra in his head. _'It's all a dream, it's all a dream, it's all a dream…"_ He could feel himself starting to shake, breaths becoming raspy and eyes beginning to burn.

"It's all a dream, It's all a dream, It's all a dream!" He urged, not noticing as the tears started falling out of sheer desperation.

_**Time for us to wake up**_

Kowalski finally lent forward and pressed his lips solidly against Rico's own, but all he felt was a slippery hard surface that only screamed the truth. He pulled away, searching through his blurry vision for any sign on recognition on his face.

But his eyes stayed locked a head and expression remained tortured.

It was then he fled._****_

I'll save my words to make the most of it

_"Walski…"_

_The scientist turned on his heel to look at his friend who was sitting on the window ledge despite Johnson's best attempts to break him of the dangerous habit. He was still looking out the window, but he slowly turned his head around to face him, black hair messy and ruffled as ever._

"_Yes Rico?" Kowalski offered, one eye-brow raised expectantly._

_The other shook his head. "Nah, never mind… I-I'll tell you after the mission tomorrow yeah?"_

_Kowalski shrugged. "I suppose, it really makes no difference to me, you know that right?"_

_Rico shivered slightly and turned back to the window. "Yeah, but if I don't tell you now I'll just find another excuse to back out of it." He mumbled. _

_Kowalski didn't even bother enquiring, just rolling his eyes and walking from the room._

_What he didn't hear was the newest recruit leaning his head against the window pane and quietly whispering to his retreating figure. "I Love you Kowalski."__****_

I never meant to be gone so long

He could see the rain through the windows as he darted down the stairs, eyes blurry as he missed steps and almost fell flat on his face time after time after time.

He ran from the stairwell and back outside, directly into the shower and tilting his head back to the sky and screaming. It wasn't like anyone could hear him anyway.

Even around the person he cared for the most he still felt so… so alone._****_

Do you still remember my touch at all?

He was sprinting now, not even caring where he went as he weaved between traffic and oncoming cars, breath sending plumes of white into the air as his lungs heaved. A sharp bolt of pain shot through his feet and he ground to a halt, lifting a foot to find dark shards of bottle green glass stuck in the soft flesh.

Part of him rationalized he should stop to get it fixed. The rest of him just laughed, knowing that no-one could see him, let alone tend to invisible wounds.

So he kept running blindly, the rain plastering his hair to his head and making the tears impossible to place among the rain drops.

_**I never meant to be gone so long**_

He still struggled to comprehend how he had been gone for two weeks, but not notice anything!

A car reared up in front of him and he dove sharply to the right, dashing straight through a puddle and sending droplets splashing up his leg, not that it mattered anyway, he was already soaked through._****_

Do you still remember my touch at all?

He closed his eyes and pushed himself forward again, forcing his burning legs to keep moving and torn bloody feet to keep pushing him forward. He was gasping and his lungs were aching but if he stopped, for even a moment he was just going to fall to pieces. _****_

I never meant to be gone so long as I have,

Where the hell was he even going?! He squinted his eyes against the rain and stopped, turning sharply left and right before throwing himself to the right, not bothering to take note of anything. The lights were blurred behind the sheets of rain as they fell, everything a lucid fuzzy haze.

_**You won't be home, I never meant to be gone so long**_

His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, beating a sporadic rhythm against his rib-cage, but it was ok. It kept him from his thoughts.

It was a funny feeling. His heart told him to go home, but his head just reminded him that it wouldn't make a difference. The cycle went around and around and all the scientist came up with was sore stomach. But he didn't stop, continuing to sprint and dash through the traffic like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow._****_

Do you still remember my touch at all?

What was even going to happen? Would he just slip back into unconsciousness, would he wake or was he just going to die or something? There wasn't a way to tell.

So he just tried to quieten his thoughts and continued to run, listening to his own ragged gasps for air as he did. Because really, after all, where was the point in questioning something if you had no way of working it out?

_**I never meant to be gone so long**_

All he wanted… was to wake up. To be out of this stupid hell and for it all to be normal again like nothing had ever happened. He wanted to be seen and heard and felt again, to not feel like there was a sheet of glass separating him from the rest of the world. The stopped, bending over to catching his breath, hearing his pulse hammer in his ears as he stood up right, fighting down the urge to take in heavy gulps of oxygen, and failing.

He shivered, feeling absolutely drenched and freezing cold. Tears mixed with the water on his face as the blood from the wounds mixed with the rain-water at his feet.

Then he started running again, arms pumping and footsteps sending showers of water with every step.

_**The world still moves on  
I'm sorry I made you wait  
I wish that I, I could stay  
The world still moves on**_

He stood over his unconscious double, soaked through, dripping water and bleeding onto the hospital floor. He shuddered violently against the cold that was starting to grip at his pale skin and reached out.

Touching himself was different. There wasn't some strange dividing wall, it was like touching a _real _person. He let his hand linger on his doubles brow for a moment before pressing his hands against his cheeks, trying to get some warmth back into his fingers.

The crack echoed around the room as he dealt his unconscious body a harsh slap across the face. _****_

(I live for this but I'd die for you)  
I'm sorry I made you wait  
I wish that I, I could stay  
The world still moves on

It didn't even seem to faze him when nothing changed. He just hit himself again, suddenly shouting as well. "Wake up!"

There wasn't even a reason for it, he knew people in comas don't respond to stimuli, that was why they were in a coma and not just sleeping, but it didn't stop him from back-handing his body another time for good measure.

When he stopped nothing had changed. The world moving on regardless of his actions or emotions.

It was then he saw the deep line of stitches covering up the back of his head. Instantly he reached up and dug his fingers into his own wet hair.

The bumpy string brushing against his fingers was enough and he let his hand fall again. _****_

(I live for this but I'd die for you)  
I'm sorry I made you wait  
I wish that I, I could stay  
The world still moves on

He gave up, slumping into a chair and curling up, ignoring the pale red foot-steps across the floor or the fact that he was still soaked through and closed his eyes. He was desperately clinging to his better memories, trusting them to lure him to sleep.

"_Oo need o s'eep sometime Walski." Rico mumbled._

_The scientist leapt into the air with a yelp, falling off his chair and sending papers flying. "Jesus! Don't you know not to sneak up on people like that?!" He sighed, rubbing his head. _

_Rico rolled his eyes and the tactician waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. But I really have to get this equation done before I-"_

_He broke off in a yelp again, this time out of shock as a pair of strong arms were suddenly around him, one under his knees and the other around his back as he was lifted into the air._

"_Rico! What are you doing!" He demanded, face flushing a bright red as the weapons expert grinned and started walking._

"_Ma'in 'ure oo s'eep." He stated simply, smiling impishly at his disgruntled partner. _

"_Well you can- Wait a minute, this isn't my room?" Kowalski stated, sounding almost confused. He turned his attention to Rico who's only explanation was to shrug his shoulders with a hopeful expression._

_The lieutenant looked surprised. "You're serious?"_

_Rico nodded slowly._

_Kowalski paused, the thought obviously ticking over in his head. He braced his arms around Rico's neck and swung his legs down so he was standing on the ground again. "I suppose there's no harm in this. Sure, I'll sleep with you."_

_Rico started laughing._

_Kowalski narrowed his eyes and smacked him around the head sharply. "Not like that you perverted bastard!" He snapped._

It worked._****_

Do you still remember my touch at all?

The sunlight was burning, the heat stifling. Mumbling a half-hearted protest he rolled to the side and threw an arm over his face. _'Fucking mornings.' _

That's when he heard the shout. "WLAKSI?!"

"Mmmf, Rico, shut u…" the words died on his lips and his eyes snapped open.

The coma.

He bolted upright and turned to his left, almost falling out of the bed in his haste. "Rico?!"

He was there, sitting in the same chair as yesterday, blood-shot eyes wider than Kowalski had ever seen them before. As he watched his mouth turned slightly forming a smile as tears started at the corners of his eyes. "Walski?"

Kowalski didn't even bother to respond, eagerly falling into his lovers waiting embrace, clinging to him like he didn't trust he was real. His arms instantly found their grip on his shoulders and neck, Rico's warm, relaxed hold winding around his waist.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip to try fight back the tears. "You remembered." He whispered. "I remembered…" _****_

I never meant to be gone so long

"Walski…" Rico murmured, the sound of tears thick in his voice as he pulled him closer.

The scientist buried his head in the crook of his neck, feeling the burning sensation in his eyes and the tears started to fall. "I never meant to be gone so long." He whimpered.

"Shhh." He soothed, pulling back slightly and smiling faintly. "Oor ok." He stated, pressing one hand against his cheek. "Oor ok Walski!" And then he was laughing, because after all what else could he do?_****_

Do you still remember my touch at all?

Their lips met somewhere in the middle, and it was as perfect as the very first. Kowalski could taste the salt on his lovers lips and knew he could taste the same on his, but he didn't care as long he didn't have to give this up.

They pulled apart and Rico hugged him close again. "I luv oo, I luv oo, I luv oo!" He stated desperately.

"I love you too." Kowalski replied, voice shaking slightly from his heaving chest. As he fought back the onslaught of emotion that was raging like a wild fire through him._****_

I never meant to be gone so long as I have,

There was so much he needed to say, to explain, but right then he couldn't bring himself too and instead just quietly let himself sob with relief into his lovers warm embrace._****_

You won't be home, I never meant to be gone so long

When Rico spoke after that he said possibly the last thing Kowalski expected to come from his mouth.

"Marry me?"_****_

Do you still remember my touch at all?

He pulled away, eyes wide as he looked into the others eyes. He went to ask, but really he already knew. That look of utter helplessness that was reflected in his bright eyes, he knew that feeling all to well.

"I don't want to lose you again either." He whispered, nodding his head as he did. "Yes, just... yes."_****_

I never meant to be gone so long

They embraced again, The heart monitor beeping sporadically as Kowalski's heart rate started to go crazy.

"Don le've me a'ain."

He swallowed, summing up as much promise into his voice as he could muster. "I won't."

**As you can tell I know nothing about Coma's or Hospitals. Please ignore that… please?**

**Anyway happy birthday Crazy-Pairing-Girl (again?) And I really hoped you enjoyed it ^-^**

**Thanks for reading and remember what I said at the top of this story. I WILL WASH YOUR CAR WITH YOUR DOG...**

**Anyway, I'm going to sleep. *Passes out***


End file.
